Nifca and Molta plate folders
}} Nichidoku Shashinki Shōten and later Molta Gōshi-gaisha (the predecessors of Minolta) made a series of 6.5×9cm plate folders from 1930 to the war. This page only concerns the folding bed models. See also the Nifca-Dox and the Minolta strut folders. General description All the Nifca and Molta folding bed plate folders have a metal body. There is a swivelling brilliant finder attached to the lens standard and a folding frame finder. The lens standard slides on two rails and focusing is done by a wheel placed on the right, the distance scale being on the left. The various models differ by the focusing mechanism, the movement abilities and many minor details. Their name is not displayed anywhere on the camera itself. Nifca period Nichidoku used the brand name "Nifca", coming from Nichidoku Foto Camera. See Francesch, p.17, and the Nifcarette page of the Konica Minolta website. Nichi in Nichidoku means Japan, and it is certainly not coincidental that "Nifca" can also be read as Nippon Foto Camera. The Nifca range consisted of the Nifca Klapp and Nifca Sport folding bed models, in addition to the Nifcarette 4×6.5 rollfilm camera and the Nifca-Dox strut folder. The Nifca Klapp The Nifca Klapp (ニフカクラップ) is the less advanced model. It was released in 1930. Date: Tanimura, p.1 of no.116; Minolta chronology published in Shashin Kōgyō no.77, reproduced in Tanimura, p.7 of no.116; Francesch, p.70; Scheibel, p.11; , item 1183; , p.671. ("Klapp" [kurappu] was the standard Japanese term for a camera whose lens collapsed without being folded.) It has a longitudinal focusing wheel and no movement ability. The frame finder has a round black eyepiece. The folding bed is held in closed position by two pins and is opened by pressing two buttons simultaneously, one at each side of the body. An anonymous Japanese source reproduced in Tanimura Minolta chronology published in Shashin Kōgyō no.77, reproduced in Tanimura, p.7 of no.116. gives the following list of lens and shutter combinations: * Wekar The names "Welka" in Lewis, p.45, and "Weker" in , item 1181, are mistakes. Anastigmat 105/6.3 lens, Vario shutter, 25–100 speeds; * Wekar Anastigmat 105/6.3 lens, Ibsor shutter, 1–125 speeds; * Wekar Anastigmat 105/4.5 lens, Ibsor shutter, 1–125 speeds; * Wekar Anastigmat 105/4.5 lens, Compur shutter, 1–200 speeds. This list probably comes from some original advertisement. It is said that the price ranged from ¥39 to ¥69. Scheibel, p.11. Francesch gives a similar list but adds a fifth variant, with the Vario shutter and a Nifcaplan 105/6.3 lens, probably because he observed the surviving example having such combination. Francesch, p.71. The mention of a Zeiss Anastigmat lens in , p.671, is likely to be a mistake. Only two pictures are known for sure to depict this model. Both show a Vario shutter, with 25, 50, 100, B, T speeds selected by a wheel at the top. One is a reproduction of a retouched advertising picture, published in various collectors books. Baird, p.39; Francesh, p.70; Scheibel, p.10; , p.671. The picture reproduced in Scheibel is by far the most legible. The lens is a 105mm f/6.3 made by Kenngott but its name is not legible. The other is found in and shows a surviving example. , item 1183. The lens engraving is W. Kenngott Anastigmat Nifcaplan 1:6.3 F=105mm. Curiously the two cameras have a very close lens serial number, in the 503xx range. A third camera, pictured in this page of a Japanese blog, is perhaps a Nifca Klapp. The Nifca Sport The Nifca Sport (ニフカスポーツ) is a more advanced model. It was released in 1930. Date: Tanimura, p.1 of no.116; Minolta chronology published in Shashin Kōgyō no.77, reproduced in Tanimura, p.7 of no.116; Francesch, p.70; Scheibel, p.11; , item 1181; , p.672. It has the same body as the Nifca Klapp with the same folding struts and the same closing mechanism. The focusing wheel has a more usual transverse disposition and the focusing rails are more precisely machined, certainly providing double extension. There is some vertical and horizontal movement ability. Francesch, p.71, mentions a spirit level but this is not visible in the pictures. The same anonymous Japanese source Minolta chronology published in Shashin Kōgyō no.77, reproduced in Tanimura, p.7 of no.116. gives the following list of lens and shutter combinations: * Wekar Anastigmat 105/4.5 lens, Ibsor shutter, 1–125 speeds; * Wekar Anastigmat 105/4.5 lens, Compur shutter, 1–200 speeds; * Nifcar Double Anastigmat 105/4.5 lens, Compur shutter, 1–200 speeds. The same list is given by Francesch. Francesch, p.71. The mention of a Zeiss Anastigmat lens in , p.672, is again a mistake. It is said that the prices were ¥75, ¥85 and ¥90. Scheibel, p.11. This model is again known from one retouched advertising picture and one surviving example. The advertising picture, reproduced in various collectors books and websites Baird, p.40; Scheibel, p.10; , p.672. The picture reproduced in Scheibel is again the most readable. , shows a dial-set Compur shutter with a small plate marked Nifca Photo under the speed setting wheel. The lens is engraved Wekar-Anastigmat and the lens diameter probably indicates an aperture of f/4.5. The only well-known surviving example belonged to the Minolta Gallery in the 1980s , item 1181. and it is probably still the property of the Konica Minolta company. It is pictured in and Francesch. Francesch, p.70; , item 1181. It is easily recognized because it lacks the front wireframe of the sportsfinder (the rear eyepiece is still present). It has a Compur shutter and reportedly a Wekar 105mm f/4.5 lens. , item 1181. The 6.5cm focal length is obviously a mistake. Molta period The company became Molta Gōshi-gaisha in 1931 and the name Nifca was consequently abandoned. The same year, a range of four folding bed models was introduced. Date: Tanimura, p.1 of no.116; Francesch, p.73; Scheibel, p.13; , items 1184–7; , p.672. The Sirius Description The Sirius (シリウス) is the simplest model. It seems to be a continuation of the Nifca Klapp. The main difference is the double extension bellows. The longitudinal focusing wheel is replaced by a worm screw and a bubble level is attached to the right of the brilliant finder. The shutter is a dial-set Koilos giving 25, 50, 100, B, T speeds. Advertising The Sirius was advertised with a Heliostar Anastigmat 105mm f/6.3 lens and three plate holders for ¥40. Advertisement reproduced in this page of Takasaki Motohiro's camera site. The same advertisement is also reproduced in Scheibel, p.13. A poor copy of a similar advertisement has also been observed, listing the camera for ¥35. It seems that the advertised camera has the same closing mechanism as the Nifca models, with a button on each side of the body. http://farm1.static.flickr.com/128/363887173_fabb8fd0c0_m_d.jpg Koilos shutter, Heliostar Anastigmat 105mm f/6.3 lens. Surviving examples Two surviving examples are known, both with a Heliostar Anastigmat 105mm f/4.5 lens and a new closing mechanism: the folding bed is held in closed position by a spring attached to the body, engaging a slit in the focusing board. One is pictured in and Francesch. The name Molta is engraved at the bottom of the lens standard, together with the serial number 7422x. A Nifca Photo nameplate is visible under the speed wheel. The camera was thus made during the Nifca-to-Molta transition period. The lens number is 7427x. The viewfinder eyepiece is similar to that mounted on the Nifca models. The other example is pictured on this page. It has the body number 75692 and lens number 79355. The frame finder has a new type of eyepiece with a mostly rectangular shape. The camera has a film pack adapter, embossed Molta. The Arcadia The Arcadia (アルカディア) is a more advanced model. It has different focusing rails and a transversal focusing wheel. Horizontal and vertical movements are available. The shutter is a rim-set Lidex giving T, B, 1–200 speeds, made by the Molta company. This shutter challenges the Magna by Seikōsha for the title of first Japanese leaf shutter. The shutter plate is marked Lidex at the bottom and has the MTS logo on the right; it is sometimes marked Patents Pending at the top. The lens is a Heliostar 105/4.5, engraved Heliostar Anastigmat München. The name "Helostar" in , p.672, is a mistake. It is said that the price was ¥40. Scheibel, p.13, and this page of the JCII collection. Two slightly different variants are known. One has the same folding struts as the previous models and a nearly rectangular wireframe. This variant is pictured in Francesch, p.72, , item 1184, , p.672, and this page of the JCII website. The other has new folding struts with a more elaborate design and a new wireframe with a cut-off for the brilliant finder. This variant is pictured in Scheibel, p.12. The Eaton The Eaton (イートン) It is extremely probable that no original document shows the Roman name. The name "Eaton" found in Francesch (pp.20 and 73), Scheibel (p.13) and Lewis (pp.45, 47 and 182) is likely a reconstitution from the katakana イートン. Another plausible Roman spelling is "Eton". is reported by various sources but no picture has ever been observed. Sources: Francesch, pp.20 and 73; Scheibel p.13; Tanimura, p.1 of Camera Collectors News no.116. It seems to be a version of the Arcadia with a Coronar 105/4.5 lens and a Crown A shutter giving T, B, 1–200 speeds. It is said that the price was ¥40, but possibly it was never sold. Price: Scheibel, p.13. The Happy http://farm1.static.flickr.com/120/364637654_992d5c8020_t_d.jpg Serial number inside the back. Description The Happy (ハッピー) is nearly identical to the late Arcadia variant, with the new folding struts and the cut-off in the wireframe for the brilliant finder. The main visible difference is the absence of horizontal movements and the new shape of the handles used to pull out the lens standard after opening. The serial number is engraved inside the back. At least one example is known with a different finder eyepiece, consisting of a rectangle mounted on a small arm and a different wireframe (the latter is perhaps not original). Example pictured in Francesch, p.72. http://farm1.static.flickr.com/134/364633514_cde06ab34f_m_d.jpg Crown B shutter, late shutter plate, Coronar Anastigmat 105mm f/4.5 lens. The Happy has a Coronar Anastigmat 105mm f/4.5 lens, made by Asahi Kōgaku (later Pentax). , p.672, mentions Zeiss and Wekar Anastigmat lenses in Compur shutters on the earliest models, but this is unconfirmed. It was the first lens made by that company. The Happy and Eaton were among the first cameras entirely made in Japan, lens and shutter included. The shutter is a version of the Crown made by Molta itself, either a Crown B giving T, B, 5–200 speeds or a Crown S with an added self-timer. , item 1186, calls "Happy Hand Camera – Type S" the model with self-timer, but the advertisements only say "Happy". The regular "Happy Hand Camera" presented by the same source, item 1185, has a very different body, a Trinar Anastigmat 105/6.3 lens and a Seikōsha Magna shutter. It is almost certain that this is a mistake and that the item 1185 is not a Happy. On the early examples, the shutter plate is all black, engraved Patents-Nippon at the top and CROWN at the bottom with an MTS logo on the right. On later cameras, it has three metal strips on each side, is engraved PATENTS–NIPPON at the top and has no MTS logo. It has a larger aperture scale screwed to the bottom, inscribed with the name CROWN. Advertising The Happy was the longest-lived member of the family. Said to have been released in 1931, together with the Sirius, Arcadia and Eaton, it was advertised at least until 1939. Date of the last advertisement listed in , p.339. The camera was distributed by Asanuma Shōkai. Advertisements dated April and July 1935 April 1935 published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in Tanimura, p.11 of Camera Collectors News no.118. July 1935 advertisement published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in , p.83. July 1935 advertisement inserted in Toki no Nagare, a publication of Asanuma Shōkai, reproduced in Tanimura, p.19 of Kurashikku Kamera Senka no.12. offered the model with Crown B shutter for and the model with Crown S for . The leaflet reproduced in this page, dating about 1936, shows the same prices. Notes Bibliography Original documents * Molta Gōshi-gaisha. Danzen kesshutsu shita kokusan kamera (断然傑出した国産カメラ, Definitely excellent Japan-made cameras). Leaflet dating about 1936. Document owned by Andrea Apra and reproduced in this Flickr album by Rebollo_fr. Recent sources * Items 179 and 269. * Pp.37–9. * * Pp.45–8 and 182. * Pp.671–2. * Pp.8–9. * Items 1181 and 1183–7. * Tanimura Yoshihiko (谷村吉彦). "Supuringu kamera " (スプリングカメラ<セミミノルタ>, "'Semi Minolta' self-erecting camera"). Kamera Rebyū Bessatsu: Kurashikku Kamera Senka / All about Historical Cameras, no.12, October 1988 (special issue on Minoruta kamera no subete Minolta history), pp.19–24. * Tanimura Yoshihiko (谷村吉彦). "Semi Minolta I-gata to II-gata." (セミミノルタⅠ型とⅡ型, "Semi Minolta I and II") In no. 116 (February 1987). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. * Tanimura Yoshihiko (谷村吉彦). "Semi Minolta I-gata to II-gata (sono 2)." (セミミノルタⅠ型とⅡ型(その2), "Semi Minolta I and II (part 2)") In no. 118 (April 1987). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. Links In English: * Minolta folding cameras in the Manual Minolta website In Japanese: * Nifca Sport and Arcadia in the Map Camera Museum * Nifca Sport and Arcadia in the Kitamura Camera Museum * Arcadia and Happy in the Camera database of the Center of the History of Japanese Industrial Technology * Wekar 105mm f/4.5 lens and Ibsor shutter mounted on a 6.5×9cm plate folder, perhaps a Nifca Klapp, at Noyan's blog * Plate folder with Heliostar lens and Lidex shutter at takemovies * Advertisement for the Sirius, reproduced in this page of Takasaki Motohiro's camera site In Korean: * Nifca Sport at infocam.co.kr Category: Japanese 6.5x9 folding Category: Minolta Category: N Molta